happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Senior
Senior is a fan character. Character bio Senior is a brown giraffe wearing a blue bowtie and cape and is often seen holding a cane. He is a curator at a museum he owns. His tall size can be both advantageous and disadvantageous. But most of the time, his tall size makes him susceptible to incoming hazards. Despite his duty, Senior is actually rather careless, as he often falls asleep during his job. As a result, his museum can become an easy target for thieves. Senior also seems to be scared of insects, as he tends to ask someone else to do anything important that involves those creatures. He is also scared of frogs and mice (even including the tree friend-looking ones). Those fears, however, have been toned down in his more recent appearances. Also, when it comes to public, he tends to be more serious and tries to hide his usual personality, just to avoid lowering his reputation. He is also known as a harsh art critic that usually drives most hard-working artists angry or extremely disappointed. Sometimes, he wants to kidnap Cro-Marmot or any other tree friends that are part of the past times, just to fulfill his museum's collection. He is not as dumb as Lumpy, but once he sees someone that looks like a prehistoric or historical figure (even if he/she is merely dressed up as one), he might go crazy and chase after him/her. Senior's episodes Starring roles #Now Museum, Now You Don't #Dunkin' Hoops #Crazy Antics (idyemyhairpink33's version) #Spin fun knowin ya #Artifact or Fiction #SpinFunKnowin'Ya #Shoo Fly #Long Neck of the Law #The Gnu-bie #By a Neck #Bugged at the Museum #Senior's Stardust Smoochie Featuring roles #Sidekick in the Butt #Evil Love #Wrecks Marks the Spot #Crowning Achievement #Can You Dig It? #Rekindled Youth #Two Against Tuatara #Doggone It (Fan version) #The Bees' Knees #Re:Reporter #Fossil Fuel #Yu 2 Stoopid! #Plight at the Museum #Bet Jurassic Can #Raymond Begins Part 2 #The Dummy's Curse #Thief Next Door #Good Rebels #Doggone It (New Version) #The Killer Monarch #Have a Wool Trip #Trash, Boom, Bang! #Crime Does Pay #You'll Be Gruesome Wrong #Queen of De-Nile #We've Melt With This #Mission ImPawsible Appearances #Bugging Out #Open Fyre #Rob Up the Mess (voice only) #Time Travel Palooza! #Pain in the Throat #Havin a ball #Cut-Off Claws (on a photo) #Crazy Butler #Let's Play With Art #Bake My Organs #Short Fuse #All in Vine #By Design #It's All Under Control #Look! No Hands! #That's News For Me #Treasure Blunt #Murfy's Law Deaths #Now Museum, Now You Don't: His head is impaled on a pterodactyl's beak. #Sidekick in the Butt: Killed in an explosion. #Open Fyre: Crushed by the meteor. #Evil Love: Turned to stone. #Rekindled Youth: Head bitten off by dinosaur. #Doggone It (Fan version): Skinned alive and mauled by Whistle. #Re:Reporter: Crushed. #Fossil Fuel: Crushed by Egghead. #Havin a ball: Crushed by a falling helicopter. #Crazy Antics (idyemyhairpink33's version): After swallowing a can of gasoline, Senior blows up when a flame reaches his stomach. #Cut-Off Claws: Killed by Claws prior to the episode. #Crazy Butler: Choked by dirt. #Long Neck of the Law: Decapitated by bridge. #The Gnu-bie: Gets crushed by a tree. #Yu 2 Stoopid!: Has his throat sliced. #Plight at the Museum: Flattened by a relic. #Bet Jurassic Can: Electrocuted. #Raymond Begins Part 2: Sliced in half. #By Design: Killed when the store collapses on him. #Bugged at the Museum: Killed in explosion. #The Dummy's Curse: Turned to stone. #It's All Under Control: Burnt alive when the art gallery is destroyed. #Thief Next Door: Sliced into pieces by security lasers. #Good Rebels: Exploded into bits. #Doggone It (New Version): His intestines are torn out by Whistle, and he dies from his injuries and/or blood loss. #The Killer Monarch: Decapitated by zoo sign. #Have a Wool Trip: Head ran over by a car. #Trash, Boom, Bang!: Killed in a museum explosion. #Crime Does Pay: Crushed by a museum statue. #You'll Be Gruesome Wrong: Splatters on the museum floor. #That's News For Me: Crashed into the glass window. #We've Melt With This: Decapitated by a handrail. #Senior's Stardust Smoochie - Planter: Dies from inhaling stardust grains. #Senior's Stardust Smoochie - Canopy: Neck pierced by a flaming meteorite. His body then burns down to merely his skeleton. #Senior's Stardust Smoochie - Planetarium: Crushed by the rolling planetarium globe. #Mission ImPawsible: Head blown up. Seen in Fan Games #Stuck in Limbo: His neck gets cut in half by the bar and his head is lit aflame (if loses). Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular - Episode Select menu: Crushed by a safe. Injuries #Open Fyre: Cut by lights. #Thief Next Door: Electrocuted and then falls into his museum's security controller. Kill count *Pointy - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Hoppy - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Arac - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Loser - 1 ("Dunkin' Hoops") *Pie - 1 ("Havin a ball") *Scratchy - 1 ("Spin fun knowin ya") *Lifty - 1 ("Spin fun knowin ya") *Flaky - 1 ("Spin fun knowin ya") *Great Grey - 1 ("SpinFunKnowin'Ya") *Eary - 1 ("SpinFunKnowin'Ya") *Candy - 1 ("SpinFunKnowin'Ya") *Brushy - 1 ("Bake My Organs") *Cream and Queen - 1 ("Bugged at the Museum") *Fungus - 1 ("Bugged at the Museum") *Hound - 1 ("Thief Next Door") *Cuddles - 1 ("Queen of De-Nile") Trivia *He can be compared to an Animal Crossing character called Blathers. Both work at the museum and are afraid of insects. Both are also brown in color. **Starting from season 69 onwards, however, he is now depicted with a blue bowtie and cape, as well as holding a cane. This is done to make him less similar to the character that inspired his concept, even though he still keeps the dark brown color as the only hint that his color is based on Blathers. Personality-wise, he is now more serious and his fear has been toned down. *It is revealed he is good at basketball in Dunkin' Hoops. Gallery Nowmuseumnowyoudont.png|Senior hopes to make Sir Gron, Wrappy, Stubbs, and Takeda Nokashi a part of his collection Dunkin hoops.png|Senior playing b-ball Reporter.jpg Long neck law.png|Senior guarding his museum Underwraps.png Senior.png|Senior's old design. htffsizes.png|Size chart Goodrebels2.png|Senior exploding into bits. Giraffecostume.png|How would you react to see a costume's interpretation of you? Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Giraffes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Lumpy's body shape Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 29 Introductions Category:Redesigned characters Category:Tall Characters